Love invents us
by juliaisbomb.com
Summary: Brady thought he would be alone, being the only one who hasnt imprinted in the pack, that is until aurora comes along. But shes having trouble grasping this random compassionate love for her, read as they live their new romantic lives. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Brady, I am 17 years old and play football at forks high school with Seth, Jared, Jacob, Paul, and quil. I am the only light skinned one in the pack, like literally white, with blonde hair and green eyes. I share an apartment with Seth, and Jacob. Oh and we go to school with the cullens. We don't really need to go to high school but most of us do it for our imprints for their protection. I am actually the only one who hasn't imprinted. Seth imprinted on Katie, paul on Rachel; Jacobs sister, jared on kim, sam on Emily, embry on Julie, and quil on Claire. I turned about 7 years ago when Jacob imprinted on renesmee. Now renesmee is full grown and her and Jacob just embarked on a new relationship. Which can also be hard because we live in the same house...and can hear every single thing, but its something that the pack gets used to because we see each other's minds when we phase. Well here I am at every week day,

School.

I walked down the hallway next to Hannah lopez, or also known as Hannah Hoe-pez or my Ex girlfriend. I really do not want to talk to her, it was lunch right now and I am freaking starving like always. Shes on the cheerleading squad, she was one of the hottest girls, yet definitely not one of the brightest, shes basically a booty call for pretty much anyone. And that's why I dated her: she was good in the sac.

"so brady whats on the agenda for the weekend?" she hooked her arm into mine. I pretended to fix my shirt, her hand fell to the side. A frown appeared from her face. She stood up straight and plastered on her smile again.

"uh yea um not much really, just hanging out with the guys"

she pulled my hand to stop walking, "oh! Well I was wondering if you would maybe want to go to movies lets say…Saturday?" she bit she lip and cocked her head to the side. Oh god this girl cannot get the hint. We broke up about 6 months ago and for 2 months now shes been trying to ask me out constantly, and every time she does I have to make up a lie, because Im kind of scared to hurt her feelings if I tell her I just don't want to talk to her at all anymore.

I sighed. "look hannah im sorry, but what happened between us in the past, stays in the past. We have talked about this already"

she rolled her eyes. "I know brady boo, but I miss you and I know you feel the same way" she pushed me against the wall and ran her fingers through my hair. I shoved her back, "Hannah you need to stop. This is the last time im going to tell you" and with that I left. I walked in the cafeteria and spotted the table with all the familiar faces At the other end of the cafeteria was Cullen table, we never hangout with them but we talk. Sometimes. Everyone was eating but renesmee and katie, katie was on seths lap, and renesmee was on jacobs lap.

"Hey brady" renesmee said

"Hey" i gave all the guys bro-handshakes.

"Dude did you bring your knee pads for practice? I forgot them" jacob asked.

"yeah, but im gonna need them because coach is making me do tackles"

"Damn it alright"

"When your next game?" Seth asked

"Next week"

"who are you playing?"

"seattle"

"damn good game dude" seth and I fist bumped.

I got up to get in line for food when the clear cafeteria doors opened and 6 unfamiliar faces came inside. Everyone stared as 2 couples walked in hand in hand and 1 boy and a girl came after. The smell automatically spread throughout the air. Vampires. They were all pale faced. But the one thing that came to mind when I saw them. Beautiful. all of them..they were at least 10 times as good looking as the cullens and thats impressive. they walked passed me going for the empty table across the room. I was about to move forward when one of the girls passed by she had two books in her hand. I subconsciously moved backward instead of forward and bumped into her.

Both her books fell. "oh my gosh, im sorry! I didn't see you" she gasped and reached down to grab her books but I beat her to it.

"oh no it was completely my fault, I should be the one who is sorry" I was going to get the last book when our fingers touched and I felt a jolt of energy spring from my fingers through my body. Whoa what the hell? I think she felt it too because she gasped and jolted backward letting her book fall with a thud once again. I looked up and everyone seemed to be looking in our direction. I picked up both her books and handed them to her.

"uh, again im sorry. My name is brady by the way, and you?" she was avoiding eye contact but I could see the various colors of her eyes of green, and yellow…and a hint of blue. so beautiful.

"um" she stuttered and looked back, her friends or the group she came with were peering at us. She shook her head vigorously turning back to me "um I gotta go. Thank you brady" she held her head down. Why couldn't she look at me?

They all sat down at the empty table at the end. I suddenly wasn't feeling hungry anymore and sat back down at the table with pure confusion on my face.

"Who the they!?" Paul erupted.

They were just talking at the table. But they seemed to notice us, except the one person who i really want to see. She was about 5'8 with long brown curly hair that anyone would be lucky to touch and a hourglass figure that woman envy..i just need to see her face..her eyes ..i dont know why. Oh my goooshhhh im so screwed.

Aurora

My name is aurora. I am 17 and a half vampire half Quileute human. I have 2 powers, I can transform into diamond, being indestructible, and I am a telepath. Which means not only can I read minds, but I can communicate with them too. My father seduced my mother while she was human, and she died having me, and ive never met my father. My vampire brothers and sisters have raised me. they aren't really my siblings but they found me in a ditch where my father left me after I was born. I don't really care much about what happened. I don't blame him for leaving me because I get that he wouldn't know a thing about babys, especially when he is a vampire and I entirely wasn't. They told me about the takuna legends and how my ancestors changed into wolfs.

We recently moved to forks because my sibling's friends from Denali said it was a good settling place for us. So we enrolled in forks high school. I have 2 sisters and 1 brother. Emily is the oldest 18 and the rest of us are 17. So it's me, jared, Emily, and Caroline. Jared is with a girl named carly, and caroline is with damon. I was kind of nervous for my first day at forks. We have been to one other place; Alaska. But there wasn't much to do out there do so we moved. We were in the car and on our way to our first day of school. "you guys nervous?" damon laughed.

"not really you?" carly replied.

"ooh I hope theres hot guys here" Emily clapped.

"i think she can second that right Ar?" damon nudged me.

"ugh don't even start damon" I turned my head looking outside into the forest. Wow it's beautiful here. So peaceful, maybe this school wont be so bad after all.

"why? Come on ar you are 17 and haven't had not even one boyfriend yet" he argued. Ugh hes such an ass. I mean, so what you know? Is it really that bad that I haven't had a boyfriend? It didn't feel bad. I have kissed someine before. My first kiss was in 9th grade with Anthony v. I loved Anthony so much and I don't regret it one bit, and im still glad it was with him, but we were never together. At the end of the street I saw a sign. 'FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. HOME OF THE SPARTANS'

well, we are here. I sighed. Wish me luck I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

we walked in and we immediately heard the conversations.

_who are they?_

_The blonde is hot! No way man the brunette is!_

_Dang they are even better looking than the Cullen's_

God could these teenagers be any more hormonal.

_Ooh girl better keep an eye on your man, remember the last time there was a new girl._

_Pshh those bitches don't have nothing on me!_

Okay that last one was totally uncalled for. But I laughed anyway

Wait what the hell is that smell? I tried not to make eye contact with anyone until I stupidly bumped into a tall guy. Oh my god he was like a brick wall I doubted weather I hit a person for a second. He was friendly but I didn't want to make him feel weird and I started stuttering. I kind of just mumbled and walked away. We sat at the first empty table.

"Do you guys smell that!?"? Carly scrunched her nose. We turned to our left to see a whole table of pale faces and copper skin. One of them was looking at us weird so just to be sure, I blocked us. Ew why are they looking at us like that, do I have something on my face or what? I brushed my hair with my fingers just to be sure, when I heard a voice.

_Hello my name is Edward Cullen we know what you are But I noticed that you have a heartbeat. Are you half human half vampire? Because if so you are like my daughter renesmee. _

That caught my attention I spun my head towards them to look at the girl on his left with copper ringlets that looked like him, and the woman on his right. I turned my attention towards the muscular Indians, Those wolfs wouldn't stand a chance against us.

_Okay well im guessing you are vampires too? One thing I can tell you is that we don't mean trouble. But if you or your wolves lay one finger on me, or my siblings I will have to dispose of you. _

I turned towards them and saw him staring.

"What's wrong Ar?" caroline soothed.

"As soon as the bell rings to leave we need to move fast" I started to gather my things.

"Why?"

"It seems as though our new friends don't like our company" I looked at my phone; 1 minute till the bell rings.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked

"Just take on a full sprint when you hit the forest, trust me." god seriously? Why didn't the denali's tell us there was another clan. Well hopefully this wont get ugly.

*Ring*

Everyone got up as they were heading to 6 period. We got up and rushed to the door, they were already behind us. We got out and crossed the street to the woods and ran.

Brady

"Now!" Paul yelled summoning us to phase and chase after them. The Cullen's got a head start, while we took off our shorts and phased. we passed up the Cullens and I was about to get one of the guys but his blonde mate pushed him out of the way. I growled, and ran faster. She's was the first one. right there. I just need to see her face, her hair was flowing from the wind, and I pushed myself harder and wrapped my paw against her shoe. She tripped and fell face forward.

"Aurora!" Her sibling yelled. They all skidded to a halt.

"Go! Ill be ok," she panted. I looked back; the cullens came not long after. I felt a sharp pain hit my ribs and tried to escape clawing at my legs but I didn't budge.

I turned to her, she wasnt human Or didn't look like it. Her body was covered with a shiny surface like diamond. They left and still under she turned her body facing me. I was hovering over her and we locked eyes. I saw her big beautiful venomous green eyes. I didn't feel like just Brady anymore, I felt like I didn't matter. Only she mattered now, I would protect her, love her with whatever I have. My soul mate. All of this was so overwhelming I phased back in front of her. I was bear naked but we looked nowhere else but into each other's eyes. I saw kids playing and us laughing together on the grass. I put my hand on her round stomach that held my second child. We smiled at each other. I came back to the present and broke the gaze.

She stared at me with without blinking. She spoke with her sweet angelic voice.

Aurora

"Who are you?" I whispered. Oh wait he is the one I bumped into. Gosh he was so cute. Here I am literally not an hour has passed since we have been I school, and im already in trouble. But none of that seemed to matter after I looked into this gorgeous boys light brown eyes. He had the most amazing body anybody can have, and blonde hair, and oh those luscious lips I can kiss all day. I looked away and noticed that he was butt ass naked over me. I blushed and looked away. Fucking wolves. He imprinted on me, well hell no I am not going to date this mongrel. Quileute legends say that when a wolf imprints on a woman they are destined to be together, but not for me. Wolfs are our natural enemies I would never ever fall in love with a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Uh Brady I think we should meet at our house so you can change and introduce ourselves." 'Edward' said. I pushed brady off of me and ran, but before I could go any farther someone grabbed my arm.

"please just let us explain whats going on" brady pleaded. Awe he looked so helpless..no aurora you cant do this he's an enemy. Your enemy.

"you imprinted on me, and im not gonna be with you" I said calmly. they stared at me with wide eyes.

"how do you know that?" the tall dark native boy asked.

"im half Quileute, I know all about you. Now as much as I would love to stay I have more important things to do. Like finding a new city to move to." i turned around and he grabbed my arm again. Oh my goodness this was not happening.

"why are you leaving? You just said you know all about the quileutes"

"yes and we are natural enemies, we will never work, I have to go."

"wait but Jacob and renesmee are together and shes a hybrid just like you, he imprinted on her when she was born, a- and we are friends with the cullens as well and all of them are vampires"

"well that's great but that is not something I believe in, nor will try. Im sorry" before he could say anything I broke the connection of our hands, I turned and sprinted north towards seattle. I felt cold. I shouldn't have done that…my mind was telling me to keep running, but my heart was telling me to go back.

Chapter 4

I snapped out of my trance and arrived home.

I saw Emily pacing back and forth, wiping her nose. She was crying, she saw me and a sigh of relief flowed through her red face.

"Oh my god Ar! Are you ok" Emily gave me a bone crushing hug.

"we shouldn't have left you there. We are so sorry!" she leaned on my shoulder. I gave her a little nudge.

"em it's okay" I couldn't make eye contact with her she would know there was something wrong, she always does.

"Ar? Ar come on look at me, what happened out there. Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt? What happened?" she bombarded me with questions and lifted my chin up with her finger.

"what's going on? What happened out there?" tears were stinging in my eyes. She wouldn't understand if I told her, no one would. She only knows how it works not how it feels.

"nothing, ill be in my room" I escaped from her embrace and went upstairs to my bedroom. This couldn't be happening why and how could this be possible? I cant stop thinking about him…I hate it! Every decision I make I always have to keep him in my mind as if it will affect him. God this fucking sucks.

Brady

I stared as I watched her flee from my grasp. What the hell just happened.

"congrats man, you finally imprinted" paul patted my back. I felt crushed, hurt. How could she just do that? I thought the imprint worked both ways? She feels what I feel..i stood there for what felt like hours trying, hoping to see if she would come back, or say she was sorry, or fucking anything! To slap me even, I don't care I just want to see her again. But, nothing.

"hey brady man, are you okay?" Jacob came behind me.

"y- yeah. Just fine" I felt like going home and just dying. I turned around and went deeper into the forest and phased. I could smell her vanilla scent making a trail to where she ran. I ran the other way. How am I going to make her see that we belong together?

I replayed the scene in my head. Her eyes..her beautiful green eyes..and her curly hair..so beautiful..so gorgeous. I arrived at the apartment and phased back. Behind our apartment was the forest so it was easy to phase back so no one could see us. Our apartment was actually pretty decent. 2 stories, 3 rooms 3 bathrooms, great view secluded area, living room, kitchen. Everything you needed except for women…or woman in my case. I lived up stairs.

Pretty much all the pack worked in construction except for Jacob and I. we were mechanics, his dad owns the shop 'Blacks Auto'. I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed still naked feeling like shit, and still trying to plot how im going to get her back. God, this has never happened to me before. Usually girls are the ones trying to get my attention, not the other way around.

I heard the door downstairs open. Seth's home. "brady?" his footsteps got closer. He opened my door.

"whoa dude! Please put some pants on or something" he shut the door again. I groaned that means I have to get up, go to my drawer, pull out boxers…too much energy stuff. It was easier to just go under the covers so I did just that. After I was done I told him to come in. he came in and sat on the bed.

"dude come on, shes gonna give in sometime don't worry" I perked up.

"really? When?" he just laughed.

"I don't know, but its going to happen I promise. Just give it time" I groaned.

"I don't have time especially since 2 months till mating season. How the fuck am I supposed to keep my hands off of her…or my hands off my dick" he smirked. Mating season came once a year when wolves wanted to impregnate their imprints. It lasted for 3 days but your hormones start preparing about a week before. Of coarse you can get pregnant even without mating season, it's just a for sure way of knowing that its going to happen if you don't use protection.

I have never experienced it but my pack mates say that you have never been more horny and you are always hard when being around them, and super protective of them. Every guy basically becomes a threat to you if you are around her.

"hey who knows, she may be yours when that comes, and you can get some lovin too" I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. Its been 6 months since ive had sex. But hopefully she would be mine. I really really hope.

I sighed, "okay well thanks anyway seth I really appreciate the advice man"

"no problem im always here if you need me" he got up and walked to the door. This day can not get any worse.

"oh and Jacob wont be home tonight hes staying with nessie, and Katie is coming over later tonight"

I spoke to soon.

"oh alright"

"alright bye man" he shut the door.

I pulled the pillow over my head and muffled a groan. Oh god. Katie is seth's imprint and…when ever she comes over it basically means that they are going have sex, which is okay I mean its normal but she is a very VERY loud screamer. I can't sleep whenever she is here.

I don't have the heart to tell seth because I know that during sex screaming is a turn on for us. And he cant help it, neither can she..it just gets hard. Sometimes it gets so bad to the point where I get up and go to Jacobs room because its their room is sound proof. Nessie's idea, she doesn't like for us to hear their 'activities' but we hear and see it in Jacobs mind anyway. In there room no sound comes out, but just a little bit is heard from inside, Definitely not as bad as in my room. I was really tired from running patrols so I decided to take a nap. I thought about her again. How am I going to do this? Should I just go up to her and try to talk to her?

Ya ill just do that. What am I gonna say?

I have no fucking clue.

**So how are you guys liking this story? Please I would greatly appreciate your feedback. This is my first fan fiction by the way. If you guys wanted to see what brady looks like in the story. **

**1. **

**2. images**

**3. Chord Overstreet. - this is supposed to be brady in love invents us(:**

**Okay please review guys! **

**-xoxo julia**


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit on the inside, oh no please stay strong Ar you can do this. You guys weren't meant for each other. You know that. I got up and went into the bathroom to do my everyday routine; brush my teeth, curl my hair, makeup. All that usually takes me around 40 minutes, yeah I move really slow in the morning but who doesn't?

After doing all that junk I went to my window to check how cold it was. Of coarse it was freezing. I went to my closet and pulled out my tights, brown combat boots, and a cream colored oversized sweater.

After that I went to my big mirror and check my self out. I looked at the clock 8:30 okay time to leave. Everybody left before me because they have zero period; a period earlier than regular time. It just means that they can leave a little earlier because they took an extra class in the morning. I need sleep and they don't, so I don't like zero period.

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and headed to my car. I jumped in my mustang GT and sped out of my driveway on my way to school. I always had to be careful around here now. Im afraid a deer is gonna pop out or something, the roads weren't that wide. 10 minutes and I arrived in the parking lot. I parked next to damons car. They were hanging out leaning against the car when Emily waved at me. gotta love her.

Not.

Im not a morning person and she loves to be sweet in the morning even though she knows I get pissed off.

"hey" I got out of my car to join them. There was ten minutes to spare until the bell rang.

"hey guys, got out early?..or did you guys ditch like last time?" I asked getting my bag from the back seat. I stepped wrong and almost slipped. "stupid rain water" I mumbled.

"Mr. cox let us out early, actually" caroline said matter-of-factly. I sat on my hood and drifted off staring at a beautiful bird on the power line. Until I heard the bell ring. I jolted up and tried to grab my bag as fast as I could, I do not want to see brady right now. "whoa whats the rush? " damon said.

"well it is a new school. So it's a new me, im actually trying to be a good student this year damon not that you would know" I lied. I just didn't want to see brady in the hallway before I went to class. I rushed inside the doors and speed walked. Wait, where am I going again? I looked at my schedule and listed as a first period was: biology room N-12. Okay..where the hell is room N-12? I took a 360 degree angle and only saw rooms A and B. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"need some help?" I turned and saw a tall cute boy with brown hair and brown eyes ask, Wow how nice of him.

"oh um yeah do actually thank you so much. My name is Aurora" I said holding a hand out. He shook it firmly and smiled, "Blake, and you're welcome here let me take a look at your schedule" I handed the confusing paper to him and he scanned it. He smiled after.

"looks like we have first period together" he laughed. Hmm I didn't mind at all. He led us forward in the hall. "so where are you from anyway?" he put both hands on the sides of his backpack.

"well I move frequently, so far this is my third time?" I thought remembering if or not I was right.. yea I was right 3 times, yup.

"wow that's interesting, do you always meet a boy showing you your way to classes or am i a first?" he smiled. Oooooh I was definitely getting a vibe from blake here. I decided to play it off, I laughed, "depends, do you always show the new girl where her classes are and attempt to flirt?" he laughed and pointed towards a door.

"this is our class" we both walked in, but my smiled was wiped off in a second when I saw a familiar blonde at the end of the class desk.

Oh. My. God. This cannot be happening right now.

We made eye contact and brady stood still like a deer in headlights. Blake pulled my hand to keep walking at the front of the class as we ripped each others gazes.

"mr. Gomez. This is aurora, she is new here" he sat down at his assigned seat and I waited for the teacher to assign me one so I could do the same.

Our teacher had musty clothing and wore glasses. "well hello, and welcome to forks ms-" he looked at my schedule for my last name. "grace" he smiled and pointed to a chair. I felt bradys eyes digging into my flesh, and sighed. Maybe I should talk to him.. give him an explanation. I decided to look at him and give him a weak smile. He took that as a great sign and smiled even bigger and looked away. Hmm he dresses pretty cute to be honest. I wonder if… I was debating on reading his thoughts.. I want to see what he really feels about me, I mean maybe he didn't even imprint, he is just confused or something. I looked straight at him and tried to focus.

_Oh my gosh! Fuck yea! She smiled at me! maybe there is sill a chance she can be mine after all. Oh my god she is so gorgeous. _

Hmph.

_Should I try and talk to after class? no no no brady. Just give her some time..god but how much? I don't want some other guy to try and talk to her. Im such a pussy. _

I giggled. And turned towards the front of the class taking notes.

_I love her. How am I going to make her see that if I don't try?_

That's when my heart felt like it was melting. He does love me… I decided to stop listening and got out of his thoughts. The rest of the period my eyes were plastered to my notebook until I felt someone shake me.

Blake was smiling at me. "ready to go?" I got up and put my stuff in my bag. "uhh yeah definitely" I got up and walked with blake outside. the rest of my periods were pretty easy to find for myself, but blake was at my side anyway. Im not really interested in im, but he is a really sweet guy. I decided to not try and lead him on.

The rest of the day was basically just seeing brady and making awkward glances at each other. How can this happen? It isn't right for us to be together, but I was only trying to convince myself. Maybe I can talk to that one girl with the copper hair and ask her how she feels about her boyfriend as a dog. The main reason I don't want to be with him is because I don't want to disappoint my mother if she were here…she is Quileute and took her legends really seriously. She wouldn't want me to be with a natural enemy, right?

The last bell of the day rang and everyone filled the hallways dying to go home. I wasn't any different from them. I put my books in the back seat and sped out onto the road. Emily and everyone already left because they get out of school earlier. I arrived at my white house. Our house was 6 bedrooms, and 2 stories. We were pretty wealthy because everyone has lived longer than I have and have made millions over the years, we never worried about money but were never open about it either. I parked inside and dragged my feet upstairs to my room.

My room was a deep green and everything else was white, my comforter, desk, drawers, closet, everything. I collapsed on my bed and thought about what to do with brady. No one knows about him imprinting on me yet. Ehh I will just tell them later, im too tired. I closed my eyes, and a dream was forming in my head. Whenever I have a problem I would sleep and dream of my mother telling me what to do, she always gave me an answer. I saw my mom and I sitting on a meadow with flowers and the sun glistening, with birds chirping wonderful songs. She asked me what was wrong and I said I didn't know what to do about a boy. I told her everything that happened.

She just looked at me with her big light brown eyes and smiled. "honey, im not happy that he is what he is….but the heart wants what the heart wants. Your father and I were in this exact predicament, and we made a beautiful, smart child. I will never regret meeting your father even though he was a vampire. I loved him, so Look into your heart and think really hard at what you want. If what you want has to do with this brady, then it's pretty clear what you have to do." She rubbed my cheek. Looking at my mother was like looking at a mirrored reflection of me, except for the eyes. She had long hair, and cream colored skin so soft. I wished this was real.

I smiled, "thank you mom, you always know the right thing to say" tears stinging in my eyes.

"shh shh shh don't cry honey, I love you always, but now it's time for you to wake up and make a decision. Goodbye my darling"

"love you too mom" and everything was fading.

i woke up with a decision made.

**review review review! please.**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the hallway going to room K-3 for computer class. it was cloudy today, probably gonna rain. But ive learned that that's a pretty normal thing in forks. As I walked into my classroom mr. Uyematsu, my computer class teacher greeted me. he was one of my favorite teachers because he was one of the nicest. I sat down and plugged my earphones in and hummed the song animals by neon trees.

Of course knowing me, I get really distracted and end up shouting the song. So I kept the volume at a respectable level so I wouldn't get carried away. I was typing a story about a cat and a dog. The cat was white as snow and fluffy as a pillow. He was wandering around in his backyard and was feeling very bored and alone, the cat got an idea and decided to try and find an escape. So he jumped upon the houses gate and into the neighbors backyard.

As the cat turned around he heard a menacing growl. The cats heart beat was racing as he hesitated to turn and find out what it was But he did anyway. There behind him was tinier than him, Boston terrier with black and white spots. The cat sat down and showed the little devil that there was nothing to be afraid of. As I was getting really into the story I felt a tapping on my shoulder from next to me. I took out my earphones and turned.

"hi my name is izzy, um I just wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice.. you- you should sign up for the singing contest that's on Friday" izzy had brunnete hair in a bun and retro glasses. I was surprised I mean I haven't really had the chance to make new friends, and I definitely wasn't expecting someone to tell me I have a good voice I mean, ya I like to sing it soothes me. many have actually told me that I have a good voice and should join a singing club. but I never pay attention to them I only like to sing for myself not for anyone else.

"wow um thanks izzy" I held my hand out to her. "my names aurora but everyone calls me Ar" she gladly shook my hand. "that is a beautiful name!" she cooed. I laughed, "thanks"

"so you are new right?" she said. "Um yeah" I turned to face her. We didn't need to whisper because our teacher lets us talk and pretty much just goof around in this class, another reason why I like mr. Uyematsu. "that's so cool so how do you like forks?" she kept glancing in front of us. " its good..i think im gonna move again though" the gang and I haven't really talked about it but I still think I do wanna move.

"oh but why? You know you are the nicest person ive ever met and kind of the only friend I made this year..um I.. i hope its okay if I call you that?" she looked away to hide her face.

"what my friend?" I laughed. "of coarse it's okay! as long as It's okay if I get to call you the same?" she glanced again to the front of the room. Why does she keep looking over there? But then I realized she was looking at a boy that sat in front of us.

"YES!" she jumped. I laughed we are gonna get along just fine me and her. "can I ask you something?" she turned to face me. "of coarse" she smiled.

"why do you keep looking at that boy? You have a crush on him or something?" she blushed. Well that answered my question.

"WHAT! NO!" she looked away. I pulled her face to face me and gave her 'the look' the look I give to people when I know they are lying.

"okay yes" I smiled.

"why don't you talk to him? hes just right there" she shook her vigorously.

"no way! Im such a spazz ill faint or puke ..i can't"

"yes you can izzy! Come on" I tried to get her to tap his shoulder.

"no no no please don't, guys like him don't talk to girls like me" she looked down.

"you are crazy izzy, you never know if you don't try" I got up and tapped his shoulder.

"NO what are you doing she whispered!" too late. I ducked down under the desk before she could protest. I peeped up just enough to look at them. Dang he was pretty cute. Hey wait a minute hes on the football team, blake, friends with brady. God I would know. I rolled my eyes.

"oh h- hi b- blake" she stuttered. Oh no come on izzy you can do this.

"I was wondering if maybe um- um-" she paused. "you would want to copy my math homework?" she laughed nervously. What! izzy that wasn't the plan!

He smiled, "no thanks izzy, I already did it but thanks for the offer" he smiled and turned back around. I came back up from under the desk. Her face looked like a deer in headlights.

"izzy?" I poked her shoulder, "are you okay?"

she turned and had the cheesiest grin on her face I have ever seen. "Im absolutely PERFECT!" she squeeled. " he knew my name Ar!" I laughed so hard it was getting hard to breathe.

"he did didn't he.. maybe he likes you?" I nudged her.

"no way! He wouldn't like a girl looking like this" she pointed at her wardrobe and face. Hmm..maybe..

"well that's nothing to stress about! What about a makeover? Wanna come to my house and we can see what we can do?" her face lit up.

"yes! That would be perfect! Thank you so much Ar!" she practically humped my chest. I laughed.

"okay after school then? Here let me write down my address" I gave her my address on a piece of notebook paper.

"ok see ya there"

*** ring ***

the bell rang. We both got up and went our separate ways.

Renesmee p.o.v

"Jacob we have to do something" Jacob and I were holding hands. I love this feeling that everyone can see that we are eachothers and no one else's .

"about?"

"brady and aurora.. We have to help her see that brady is the one for her" I love brady, hes like a big brother to me. and I would do anything to help him. he was kind of like Jacob when I was younger. When Jacob was fixing his bike in the garage, brady was the one who kept me company and played games, and hide and go seek.

"I know.. but how? She doesn't want to listen and brady is too chicken shit to tell her anything" he sighed. We walked further down the hall and there was a crowd of people surrounding a table.

"okay people now is your time to vote who the couple of the year is! The lucky couple will be announced at this Friday's rally! The winning couple will be doing a duet together So come and vote now!" a girl yelled through a mega phone. OH MY GOD! This is perfect! We can rig the contest so that they can win, AND they will be forced to do a duet together!

"JACOB! I have an idea" but how are we gonna get the votes in there without them noticing… I told him about the plan.

"ness that's perfect, but who is gonna put the votes in?"

"ill ask alice, she loves to help people out she would be glad to do it" we got in the car and drove home. Alice and jasper were already there, as the rest of the family.

"hey alice do you mind if I ask you a HUGE favor?" I sat down on the island in the middle of our kitchen.

"sure anything" she flew next to me and sat down. I twiddled my thumbs. Jacob was in our living room watching t.v.

"well, you know about brady and aurora right? Well there is a vote of the best couple this year and we were thinking of rigging it so that they can win and sing a duet together…then maybe she will see that he really is the one for her. And we were thinking you were the perfect person to go to because we know you like that kind of sneaking around stuff" I turned to her.

She flashed a huge smile, "I would be honored!" she clapped. "oh this is so great! Its going to be so cute when they go up and sing together!"

Yes! I ran up to my bedroom and laid on my bed looking for my biology book, I felt a warm hand grope my butt. I turned and Jacob smothered me with kisses. "you enjoy playing cupid?" he smirked as he continued to place hot kisses on my neck. "maybe" I responded.

**ok guys seriously review!**


End file.
